It has been discovered that the benzhydryl derivatives of Formula (I) are useful in the treatment of hyperglycemic situations in mammals. The compounds are formulated with pharmaceutical carriers for oral and parenteral means of administration for blood sugar lowering uses. In addition to their hypoglycemic activity disclosed herein, certain of the benzhydryl derivatives of Formula (I) have been disclosed in my co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 752,588 as precursors for making heterocyclic derivatives of quanidine as described therein.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,961,056, certain benzyl derivatives of guanidine are described as having anti-arrhythmic and diuretic uses. However, no benzhydryl derivatives of guanidine are described.